Seig Xavier
by Mudd26
Summary: This is a story about a woman and her love for a man...Seig Xavier.


Oo -pokes head in- Yeah um hi it's me, yes I am still alive. For those of you who are readying my Smallville one life has been really ebil. Sickness, tests, computer failure, remodeling, ect. So sry I havn't added anymore I will when I can! As for now this is somthing I wrote for a friend. She wanted to be able to read somthing and asked me to write. I guess it wasn't what she really had in mind but I have my limitations to, and sorry if my logic is uh...un readable...lol

Oh and another thing, this is partly taken out of Inuyasha if you really get in deep and also FullMetal Alchemist. You'll see and if you don't think so I'll explain on the bottom.

Disclaimer: Um...i don't need to diclaime! ALL CHARRIES ARE MINE BWAHAHAH! okay well Seig is compyrighted to my friend...and I don't own the two shows I said above so anyways w/e

* * *

You may not know who I am or care what I am about to say to you. You may not care about the past, for you only look towards tomorrow…

You may not care about the truth in life, you only care about yourself.

You only care about was feels right instead of what is right.

Well I tell you now. What is right is right and what is wrong is surly wrong.

You cannot tell me I am wrong when I merely stating the truth. You may not want to hear it and you may not agree with it.

But it is the truth.

None of this may make sense to you, but if you were to hear my story I am to tell then all will be clear shortly.

I am a woman of no age.

I live while others die.

I have loved and I have lost.

I have known many a people.

But only one name stands out in my mind.

Seig…

He a boy of 25, fiery hair, crimson eyes, his memory will stay with me till the end of time.

Because I am immortal.

People wish to live forever, I wish for death.

They wish to be there when the world changes.

I wish to die with change.

I wish for my last breath to pass threw my lips, I wish for the hands of life to let go of me so I may be cradled by death.

I wish for eternal slumber.

Just like Seig…

The name rings a bell yes? The boy was a great one, a person that can never be forgotten. A person whose memory should never be forgotten…

His name lives till this day.

I have made sure of it.

I have made sure his great story has stayed with the generations; I have made sure his legacy is carried on.

Though I long for his mortality, his death was the only way out for him.

He got my wish.

I feel no hatred, no bitterness that it was he and not I. No I gave up my chance for him, for he longed for it more than I.

I did it for him…

I have loved and I have lost.

His memory will carry on forever in my heart in my head and in my soul.

You think my rambling on may be annoying even a bit vexing, but if you do not learn of him then you will not understand what I am saying.

You must learn the truth.

You must learn the truth about Seig Xavier.

I met the boy when I was about 16 human years, he 18. We were just a bunch of normal teenagers, I a priestess, he a warrior.

I was to guard a sacred item, to keep it safe from evil men and critter alike. I was a loner, I could trust no one, and could not be trusted.

I was an exile, alone till the day I would die…that would be the end of the world.

Days past villages grew to cities, cities to empires, empires to dust, and back again. I watched the world slip to the dark side of the moon and I knew that darkness would soon take over.

I watched man become even more evil and I knew my job was going to get harder. I had to protect it no matter what.

I remember a particular night…

* * *

She was running, dodging trees as they flashed by her. The sound of running was trialing right behind her, the sounds of angry voice filling the night air. 

The girl looked over her shoulder and saw the men were still behind her, and when she looked forward she happened upon the others in his group.

She stopped and was about to take off another way when she came face to face with more men, they closed in on her and she drew her sword. They laughed at her "Get her." One said.

Right as they were about to attack a loud voice shouted "Nehk uv Vena!" suddenly a wall of fire came between her and the men. They all started to back up looking around when one yelled.

The girl heard fighting yelling and struggling. After a bit all was silent and she looked around but couldn't see anything through the flames.

Then a shadow could be seen walking through the flames and she gasped and backed up a bit.

Then a boy walked into the circle, he had crimson eyes, and his hair was as red as the flames. She thought he was now after me so she backed up more, but right then he hurried over and grabbed her arm.

"Careful don't burn yourself." He said. She looked over my shoulder and saw the fire right behind her.

She looked back at him, fear must have been evident in her eyes because he smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you."

* * *

I would say it was love at first sight but then I would be lying, it was his smile that won me over. 

He escorted me out of the forest and that night we talked under the stars, I told him everything…and I mean everything…there was just something about him that made me want to open up to him.

As I talked he was silent, nodding with that wonderful smile on his face. After a bit I was silent, I waited for him to say something but he continued to be silent.

That night I didn't feel like an exile anymore, that night I felt like I was actually someone important.

When we did finally grow silent it wasn't uncomfortable, no instead it was a relief to finally have someone there…someone who might even care…

He decided to accompany me saying I shouldn't be out here alone, I pretended it was because he liked me.

He never left my side, every village, every city, ever empire, he was there beside me.

We grew older and closer, my love for him grew stronger, my dependence on his friendship grew stronger.

I grew stronger as did he, we both filled out form the many battles we had fought together.

I remember the night when he did finally leave…

* * *

A full moon shone in the heavens, a soft breeze made the grass in the meadow and the leafs on the trees dance. 

In the middle of a meadow stood two people who seemed to be talking quietly about something.

"Seig you can't." the girl whispered.

"I have to…Its my duty." He whispered back.

The girl's chin quivered and she suddenly hugged him, Seig looked surprised at first but he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there embracing the moon shining on them, the girl's body started to quiver slightly as if she was crying.

Seig pulled away slightly to look at her, he brushed away her tears with his thumb "Please don't cry…" he whispered.

"I-I can't help it." She whispered "Seig…I need to tell you…"

He stood there silently waiting.

"I love you." She finally whispered looking up at him.

He stared at her a bit before lowering his face to her, their lips touched and you could see her start to tremble again.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stood in the field kissing, words that were unspoken were known, feelings exchanged, love found.

* * *

I spent the night with him that night in the field, though I know it might have been crazy to give up myself to someone who may never return to me, but I was so in love it just took over my senses. 

We were one that night, love knitting out hearts together, wishes made as kisses shared.

I care not what you say, I care not if you thought what we did was wrong. I did it and wouldn't change it. I love him and gave him all I had, myself.

He left that morning, not before kissing me and smiling for me once more. I watched as he dressed and quietly walked away.

I cried.

I cried days after he had gone, I cried when weeks flew by and he never got word to me.

I was an exile once again, but this time I never smiled, I never laughed, the sun was cold.

I wished for mortality.

I wished for death.

But something kept me from killing myself, something gave me hope to continue to live…

A baby.

I was pregnant, just one night and I was pregnant. It pained me a bit but also excited me.

I would have his child, raise him knowing how great his father was, and hoped he would have his fathers smile.

I had a bit of hope.

* * *

The girl walked down a dark road, she seemed to be on her way towards a village in the distance. 

What she didn't notice were the shadows.

She walked slowly, one hand on the hilt of her sword and the other on her slightly bulged stomach. She seemed to be in a daze as the shadows closed in.

"Hello." Someone whispered from behind her.

The voice must have frightened her because she stopped walking and just froze up.

"Tell me dear, did you really think you could escape?"

"I-I" she couldn't form words as the figure walked up to her and took her arm. It turned her around.

The man eyes her over and she closed her eyes feeling violated.

"Your pregnant." He hissed "Who is the father?"

"S-Seig." The girl said, she seemed frightened to tell him, also hesitant.

"Xavier?" the man yelled before throwing her on the floor "You carry that man's child?"

The girl glared at him tears streaming down her face "I am." She said simply.

The man pulled out a sword and slowly advanced on her, his eyes gleamed in the moonlight as the girl tried to crawl away.

The man yelled.

The girl looked up to see him gripping his hand, it was on fire.

"Don't touch her." Came a calm voice from a figure coming closer.

"Who are you?" the man hissed in pain.

When he got near the girl gasped.

Seig.

"I am Seig Xavier." He said coolly "And it seems your hurting my girlfriend."

The girl's face brightened at the words and the site of him.

The man couldn't fight and he knew it, he took off running and Seig walked over to her. He kneeled by her and cupped her face gently.

"I said I would come back." He whispered.

He pulled her against her and they embraced, tears in both eyes.

* * *

He returned to me that night, saved my life once again. I could not express how I felt that not. Nor are there words enough. 

I told him about the baby, he seemed quiet excited…kissing me, holding me, smiling…

I have never felt so loved before, never felt so full so…

Happy…

But I would have to say happiness doesn't linger with me long.

It was another dark night…

* * *

The girl and Seig were walking in a town, people were crowding around them, trying to touch Seig, trying to receive some kind of blessing that would come from his touch. 

He was the savior of the battle.

He wad been the last standing against twenty, just with his sword in hand and determination in his heart.

And the love in his soul.

He had promised to make it through to come back to her. He had promised on his own life he wouldn't die.

The men had almost killed him, he had fought hard and brave. They had torn him to pieces but he had stood.

He had slain them all.

He had won the war for the land and now he would be recognized for ages.

Seig Xavier won The Battle of Azur. He alone had fought off twenty men, bleeding and tired.

For ages children would learn the meaning of determination from him. For ages people would know and learn from him.

But they didn't know it had been because of love.

Seig smiled and waved at the people, his arm draped across her shoulders, both protectively and lovingly.

Seig and the girl were given a feast and a room, and long into the night they talked about the future and their baby.

He planned on marrying her when he could, when he got the money and found a nice town for them. He said he would leave his place in the army if she would leave hers in guarding the secret item.

Because both places could take lives.

She agreed, she'd do anything for him. And soon planes were made and dreams set in their heart.

* * *

Could it be that pain follows me all the days? 

Could it be that I am to live a life so pain ridden that death itself rejects me?

I have no answers for these questions only lies and some truths.

Some truths are lies.

Seig found us a town, we were wed, and given a home. He found himself a job as a blacksmith in town and enjoyed it.

But in his eyes I could tell he missed the war…

* * *

The girl's stomach was swollen and you could tell it was getting harder to get around. 

She sat in a chair at the blacksmith's shop watching her husband at work.

He was always telling her she shouldn't hang around the blacksmith's shop saying it wasn't a place for her, but she could tell he enjoyed the company.

But today he was acting odd, he hadn't spoken a word nor even looked over at her. His eyes were glazed over and he had that far away look.

He was thinking about the war.

The girl lowered her eyes, she knew he missed his job, knew he missed having a sword in hand feeling the adrenalin flowing through his veins.

But it was just so dangerous…

She sighed and stood walking over to him and wrapping her around his waist. She laid her cheek against his back and closed her eyes.

She felt him pause before turning around and gathering her into his arms "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"You can go back." She whispered.

He was silent a bit before kissing the top of her head "I can't…" he said.

"And why not, I can tell you miss it."

"What about the baby? What about you? What if I were to…" his voice trialed off and she looked up at him.

Tears glistened in her eyes but despite of that she smiled at him "It is what you are good at, I don't want to keep you from what you love…"

He stared down at her before kissing her softly.

* * *

So he went back. 

He trained and was gone most of the time, I hardly got to see him and felt a void in my heart.

I missed him so…

Then the time came that our baby was to be born.

He came home as a surprise to me and I gave him a beautiful baby girl.

* * *

The girl grew, she looked very much like me but had her father hair and eyes…and his smile. 

Alexandria loved her father. Whenever he would come home after a few weeks of training he'd bring her a present, and she'd repay him with something she made.

The two of them were inseparable.

But soon war fell upon then land once again, and Seig was called away.

I have never known fear as I did then; it gripped at the very soul of me…crushing every other sense.

I was pregnant again with a two-year-old daughter, how could I keep us all alive if he were to go?

How would I be able to live without him? Not just for the money he brought but his love?

Weeks grew into months, months into years. I had my baby boy and named him Alexander.

Xander and Andi grew older, their ages were about four and two. I was 22 Seig 24.

These ages are important…remember them…

Xander knew not his father and Andi stayed up late into the night waiting for her father to return. I grew worried…

* * *

The girl stood in the window her eyes peering into the cold dark night. Rain patted the window making her reflection in the glass hard to see. 

She looked to the couch beside her to look at her two sleeping children, it had been another unsuccessful night.

The girl was about to turn from the window when she thought she saw something, she squinted against the rain to see a figure…

The door to the house burst open as the girl ran out into the rain, she ran towards the figure as it ran to her its arms spread wide.

They met in the middle and embrace, tears streaming down both faces, kisses and words exchanged.

"Oh Seig…" the girl cried.

"Its alright, I'm home now." He whispered holding her close.

It mattered not that the rain was pouring, drenching their cloths.

They headed back towards the house where a sleepy little girl stood in the door way "Daddy?" she called.

"She sweet heart, its me." Seig said smiling.

The girl ran to him and he picked her up and held her close "I missed you daddy!" the little girl exclaimed.

"I missed you too." He said walking inside.

He set Andi down as the girl closed the door. When she turned she saw both Seig and Xander looking at each other.

Seig kneeled by the boy who was looking up at him with wide eyes; he smiled and gently hugged him.

Xander seemed a bit perplexed and looked up at his mom "Da?"

"Yes." Seig whispered and you could hear tears in his voice.

Soon the kids were put to bed and the couple were up in their room embracing again.

"What happened to you?" the girl whispered her head laying on his shoulder.

"I was taken captive by our enemy and forced to serve them, I tried what I could to get back to you…but I just couldn't…" he whispered.

"It's alright Seig…"

He pulled away abruptly and held her by her arms "Don't you get it?" he whispered, "It isn't alright, I missed out on so much. Xander being born, Andi growing up-"

"Seig." The girl whispered harshly "If you hadn't of gone to war the whole nation would be under captivity. You did us all a favor by not putting Xander and Andi into that position. They are free because of you."

In the lamplight you could see a few stream of tears roll down his face as he hugged her again "I'm never leaving you or the family again. Never."

The girl hugged him back silently.

* * *

I couldn't fully trust what he said. I knew war was in his blood and war would always be a part of him. Fighting is what he lived for. 

But he kept his word.

He went back to being a blacksmith and carried out his job more happily.

Each night he came home for dinner. After dinner he spent time getting to know his son and daughter better. And at night restoring a relationship with me.

He actually seemed happy to be home, actually happy to be with us.

I knew he was and I felt bad for my thoughts.

Everyone gained a year in age, though we never really thought much about it or what was to come.

I must say this is the most difficult part of my story, please would you bare with me for I fear I may not be able to go through with it.

I must say I loved Seig with all my heart and soul.

And when I say loved I mean it.

Our children were models of our love. Our home, lives, and everything we lived for were models of our love.

I can't even put to words how strong our feelings were, so pure and yet so untamed.

Love is something along those lines.

And with that I start the beginning of a terrible new chapter in my life…

* * *

It was about sunset and the small family was gathered around the table for dinner. 

The little girl was chatting happily her dad smiling at her.

The little boy was off in his own little world talking nonsense as the girl set the table.

Dinner was probably they happiest of time for the family. Where everyone would gather together and talk about what they did today.

"Sacin wikes And!" Xander exclaimed.

Seig raised and eye brow at Andi, the little girl's face was twisted in disgust "He tried to kiss me today!" she exclaimed making a face.

The girl laughed softly "Oh sweet heart Sacuins isn't such a bad boy."

"Yes he is!" Andi said.

"So how was your day?" Seig asked the girl changing the subject. Everyone seemed quiet happy about it.

"It was fine." The girl said and soon a hearty digestion started.

Dinner was over and the sun was sinking lower. The girl and Seig were at the kistchen sink cleaning and quietly talking.

Screaming could be heard outside.

Both Seig and the girl dropped the plates they were cleaning and Seig hurried for the door.

"Seig wait!" the girl said drying her hands and hurrying after him.

"No stay here." He said reaching to open the door.

Suddenly it was flung open and Seig was thrown back.

The girl hurried over by him as three men stalked into the house.

"Where is the girl?" he hissed.

The girl gasped, it was the same man she met on the road. The one whose hand Seig had burnt.

The same one from a hundred years ago…

"Get upstairs." Seig said to the girl and started for the stairs.

The guy growled and chucked a dagger towards her.

She heard Seig scream her name and she turned to see Seig flying at it her.

Everything happened in slow motion for them, Seig crashing into her his screams apparent in her ears.

They were on the ground Seig a top of her, she felt an oozing warmness surrounding them, a pain in her side.

"Seig." She whispered hoarsely. "Seig…"

"Its alright…its alright…your going to be okay…." He gasped out.

"Seig!" the girl cried softly, she couldn't tell who was bleeding.

"Your going to be okay…I love you…" and there his breath gave out.

"Seig!" the girl cried "Seig no!"

Darkness settled the land as in the girls mind, she became unconscious as the three men made their way through the house.

The darkness continued to spread through out the land, you could hear screaming of woman, yelling of men. The mourning of lost ones from both male and female. The mourning of loved ones the mourning of lost ones…

Of loved ones…

Love.

When the girl awoke all was dark, she tried to straighten out her mind. She laid there for a bit and soon felt the pressure of something on top of her, she quickly pushed it off.

She sat up by it and saw it was Seig, by his pale face and still chest you could tell he was dead.

The girl placed her hands over her mouth and a soft sob could be heard "Seig…" she touched the wound in his chest and knew he had saved her.

He had given up his life for her.

She stood up then remembering the kids. She hurried up the stairs calling out their names "Andi? Xander?" she called searching each room.

Andi? Xander?" she called more frantically entering the last room, the nursery.

What she saw made her stop; she leaned against the doorway for support her breathing became labored.

Her daughter and son laid on the floor, the ground around them painted red. Andi had her had stretched out towards her brother as If she was going to warn him of danger.

But she had been to late…

The girl fell to her knees, her sobs raking her body, her fear and anger swelling up in her.

All she had lived for was gone.

What was worth living for now?

Days passed and she kept to her room, months passed as the surviors built up their homes.

But hers stayed the way it was.

Finally after sometime she merged form her home, her eyes wild, her hair unkept, her cloths ragged and torn.

She looked like a crazed woman finally stepping out into the world or mortal beings. She did not look like she belonged…

And she didn't…

She started down the road slowly, making her way through people as she walked down the dirt road towards the entrance.

People watched as she left the village…

…and never returned.

For months she hadn't been seen or heard by anyone. Days slipped moths slipped a year later finally came.

And odd things started to happen.

People started to wine up dead. Each town about a hundred people each was found dead…in one night.

The one thing they linked all these death too was the dried up black rose left at each body, also an inscription written on the walls with the victim's blood.

'Death is all I ask for…'

People after people, men, woman, even children died in the wake of this mass killer. Most people said whoever it was, was a crazed person bent on destroying mankind.

* * *

Yes I killed those people, I still see them in my dreams their pale faces as I walked into the house. Their screams of mercy, their wails of knowing that death were near. 

Their blood pouring from their wounds and onto my hands, the warm liquid just caressing my being.

I loved to see their pain, I loved to see their blood written with on the wall.

I loved the sound of their anguish.

And I did it all out of my own pain.

They brought it upon themselves! The day they took my love from me was the day they were signing their death sentences!

The day they rid the world of my children they were just asking for me to take their lives.

And I did as they asked.

I would place the black rose on their bodies, for it represented me. It represented the life I live, one that is so black I cannot see, so black no light can get through. My soul is so blackened I do not even think hell itself would take me in.

For days I lived like this, watching a city, waiting for the right moment, then at nightfall sticking at people. Killing them, taking the one thing from them that they valued.

Life.

I do not understand man at all, why they would want to live why they would want to carry on. I have lived way past any man and I have yet to understand this.

I hated my life…

* * *

The forest was dark, the only light came from that of the fir that blazed in a pit. 

The fire illumed a girl in ragged bloodstained cloths hunched over something.

The girl was holding an odd item in her hand, the one she had been destined to protect till the end of her time.

She stood and raised it towards the moon, the moon's light played off of the stone and caused an eerie bluish tint to display off of it.

The girl's eyes flickered some as she stared at the stone.

She knew what it was.

She walked back to the fire and sat down by it setting the stone in the sand beside her.

She grabbed a sharp stone by her and rolled up her sleeve. With her sleeve rolled up It exposes cut marks all across her wrist and up her arm.

She stared at her arm before tracing a new line across her arm, she gave off a small cry of pain and closed her eyes. She waited for the pain to subside before opening her eyes to stare at the blood pouring from her wound.

She stared at the blood, still so fascinated by it, before carefully picking up the stone from the ground.

The stone had a dragon carved into it, the dragon was positioned so it was flying around a gem in the middle. The gem was sunken in some and it was the one giving off the odd glow.

The girl tilted her arm some so the drop of blood rolled down her arm and dripped onto the stone right onto the gem.

Nothing happened for a while but suddenly the rock started to glow brightly.

The girl stood, the gem in hand, and looked up towards the moon. A strong breeze picked up as the blood from her cut streamed down her arm and fell to the ground.

_Just like you were born of the earth so shall you return to it. Dust you were made and dust you will return. You're life has been carried out long enough…the earth it calls._

The girl did not know where the voice had come from or why the wind had suddenly picked up to bone crushing blows but she did not care.

Death was near.

The moon was coated over by a red goo, blood. The wind tore at her close swirling around her screaming at her. The fire that was burning brightly was put out.

The girl raised her face to the sky and closed her eyes letting the wind tear at her.

Then she suddenly became dust blow by the wind. The gem that had been in her hand fell to the ground the dust covering it.

The moon returned to normal and the wind died down as if nothing had happened there seconds before.

The girl was gone.

* * *

It wasn't by other's blood that I could have finally gotten what I wished for but by my own. 

It wasn't by people's deaths that I could find my salvation.

It wasn't by my crying or my hiding.

But by my doing.

I finally found my way of death, I gave up my body and my spirit was released.

Now I spend my days walking upon the earth aimlessly looking for the love of my life and the small family I have born unto him.

I cry out their names hoping upon hope that I would find them.

But I never hear their voices rise to call me. I never hear my name blowing in the wind, or floating on the water.

But I know they are out there.

I know you do not care about anything but yourself and I bet your angry that I have kept you from going on about your way.

I bet you have a family to provide for, or something or another thing to do.

But I was just passing by hoping that you could lend me a hand in hearing my story then telling me who I am.

For I have forgotten.

* * *

A/N Alright explaination time! Inuyasha- pristess and the item...its kinda like Kikyol (spelling?) and the massecure at the end is from FMA with the Ishbals...and I think thats all...-shrugs- 


End file.
